custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Make-Believe Trip to Places (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Make-Believe Trip to Places is a Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video released on October 16, 1990. Plot Barney takes BJ and the Backyard Gang on a trip to make-believe places including London, England to go on a big double decker city bus ride, and visit a royal castle, an airplane ride, and a whole lot more. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: David Voss) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Howie (Joesph Gordon-Lewett) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Rupert (Jason Michas) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Jeffery (Jeffery Lowe) *Samantha (Nicole Mandich) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Tinkerputt's Dancing Toy Robots Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Just Imagine #The Wheels on the Bus #Castles So High #The Airplane Song #Down By the Station #Riding in the Car #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Mac and Cheese #The French Fries and Chicken Stripes Song #The Hamburgers Song #Pumpernickel #Welcome to Barney's Ice Cream Shop #I Scream You Scream We All Scream for Ice Cream #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #The Ice Cream Sundae Song #The Ice Cream Sandwich Song #The Ice Cream Milkshake Song #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing/A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea/Row, Row, Your Boat) #I'd Love to Sail #The Rocket Song #The Happy Wanderer #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck! #Friendship Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #Looby Loo #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #In the Car and Having Fun #Tinkerputt's Song #We Are Little Robots #The Rainbow Song #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Listen to the Mocking Bird #Listen #Everyone is Special #Friends are Forever #It's Good to Be Home #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #I Love You Trivia *The version of "The Wheels on the Bus" *The version of "I Love You" *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "The Queen of Make-Believe", while the Barney costume from "Rock with Barney" is used during the song "The Wheels on the Bus". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also seen in "Playing It Safe". *Before the song "It's a Great Day", Barney comes to life. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clips were the mixed of the ones from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", and "Good Day, Good Night!". *After the song "Just Imagine", BJ arrives at the backyard, and greets Barney and the Backyard Gang. *When BJ arrives at the backyard, and greets Barney and the Backyard Gang, the sound of "Hi Barney!" was taken from "An Adventure Make-Believe", and his "Hi everybody!" and the sound of "Watch ya' doing" are both taken from "Barney's Sense Sational Day", *Before the song "The Wheels on the Bus" starts, Barney, BJ, and the Backyard Gang see a big double decker city bus, and then, Barney tells BJ and the Backyard Gang that we can ride on it first, and then, Barney uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head. *When BJ and the Backyard Gang shout "Wow!" after Barney uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head, the kids's "Wow!" was taken from "The Exercise Circus!" (when the marching band clothes appear on Barney and the kids). And Also they shout "Wow!" along with BJ. *When Barney says "All Aboard!" before he, BJ, and the Backyard Gang get on the big double decker city bus, *When Barney says "Is everybody ready?" before he, BJ, and the Backyard Gang start driving the big double decker city bus, *When Barney says "And A way we go!!!!!!!!" before he, BJ, and the Backyard Gang start driving the big double decker city bus, *When Barney says "beep beep!" before the verse of "The Babies on the Bus" that is used during the song "The Wheels on the Bus", the sound clip was taken from "Playing It Safe". *When Barney, BJ, and the Backyard Gang scream while the airplane is flying too fast, and started landing, Barney's scream is the same scream from "1–2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"), BJ's scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with BJ's Season 2 voice, and the kids' scream is the same scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"). *One of the times Rupert has the pizza dough stuck on his head. *When Rupert cries in fear while the pizza dough is stuck on his head, *The same Derek and his voice was also seen in "Barney Goes to School". Quotes Quote 1 *(we see a big city bus) *Barney: Here's a big city bus we can ride on it first. *BJ: That's right. We can ride on it. *Amy: That will be fun. But you don't have your city bus driver's hat on, Barney. *Barney: *All: (expect: Barney) Wow! *Amy: Oh, Look at Barney! He's a city bus driver! *Barney: I'm city bus driver Barney!